1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a simplified sound reproducing device driven by a spring motor, and more particularly, to a device for starting and stopping rotation of a record disc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, many of the simplified sound reproducing devices driven by a spring motor have used a constant torque spring motor which adoped a so-called pull string type winding system. These kinds of devices have been widely used because the pulling string used as a winding means can be wound tightly to be received within the device and is advantageous in making the device compact, and at the same time, winding of the power spring can be done by the very simple action of pulling a string.
It has been long desired to incorporate simplified sound reproducing devices which utilize winding knob for winding a constant torque spring into various devices, particularly, into talking dolls or the like.
In these cases, however, as the record disc is housed in a casing, it is impossible to wind the spring of the motor without holding the wheel as in the case of toy motor car so as to prevent reverse slippage of the wheel.
In order to prevent such reverse slippage or uncoiling of the spring, the use of a ratchet was thought available, but the use of such ratchet means requires another means for unlocking the ratchet during playing which makes the construction of the device as a whole considerably complicated in connection with the necessity for providing a device for starting sound reproduction.
Furthermore, there arises another problem of unnecessary wear of the reproducing stylus during its prolonged idle running unless the completion of sound reproduction is synchronized with the completion of one sound reproduction of the record disc.
Also if the winding is done during and after the playing, it would be accompanied by undesirable rotation of the record disc.
These troubles were found also in the pull string type devices and have long been desired to be solved.